The following type of object recognition apparatus is known in the prior art. The object recognition apparatus first measures distances to the surface of an object using a laser radar apparatus, with the distances being acquired as distance measurement points. The object recognition device then performs recognition of the object, by clustering the distance measurement points. Such an object recognition apparatus is disclosed in Japan Patent Publication No. 2011-191227.